


Not So Subtle

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: RWBY
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Reunions, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Volume 5 (RWBY), Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, White Rose Week 2019, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, its not but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Volume 5 reunion, but a bit* gayer. White Rose, background Bumblebee, Fluff.(* = quite a lot gayer)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Not So Subtle

"We didn't know how many were coming so we cooked every-"

Ruby froze, the tray in her hands clattered to the floor with a smash. Her skin paled as she stared at her sister and her… well, she supposed now, just her teammate.

"Y-Yang! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left, but I thought you didn't want me around and-!"

Yang's arms were around her, completely cutting Ruby off in her ramble. 

Yang exhaled and her grip tightened, bringing her sister closer.

"I love you, Ruby. So much." 

Tears welled up in both of their eyes as Ruby hugged back.

"I- I love you too, Yang."

Weiss was staring at the floor, a small smile as she saw their reunion. 

"Weiss..?"

She looked up, Ruby had broke away from her sister, and was now stood in front of her partner.

"Hey, Ruby."

Her hands clenched and Ruby felt a nervous sweat. The others were whispering behind her.

_ "What's with the tension?"  _ asked Oscar, Qrow sighed and uncapped his bottle.

_ "Team Dynamics are destined for this, I swear." _

_ "What-?" _

_ "You'll see if you're not blind." _

"Hi… how've you... been?"

Weiss couldn't believe how… dumb she was acting. So childish, vulnerable, but… looking into those eyes she couldn't help it. Ruby made her feel… like she could be vulnerable, open, and safe.

"I-I've been okay!"

They both look to the floor, there's a silence, but it's not awkward for them. Ruby steps forwards, brushing her fingers against the back of Weiss' hand.

"Well, I mean, I've missed you…" she looks up then, red blossoming on her cheeks, "a lot…"

Weiss smiled, her eyes watering up as she interlaced their fingers.

"I have… I have missed you too," her hand raised and cupped Ruby's cheek, brushing her thumb over it.

_ She's grown a little taller…  _ Weiss thought to herself _.  _ Realising that she no longer has to look down to stare into Ruby's eyes.

Tears fell over her fingers and she wiped them away, Ruby's hands came to Weiss' cheeks and she inched towards her.

"I'm so so s-so sorry for leaving, Weiss, after the Fall I didn't, I didn't know what else to do, and- I thought you wouldn't- wouldn't want me to be _with_ you, and-"

Weiss hugged her then, they both threw their arms around each other, squeezing tightly and softly crying into each other's arms.

_ "I still don't get what you meant, Qrow." _

_ "Oh for the love of- you'll see." _

They released the hug, stepping back but still in each other's arms. Weiss smiled at Ruby, the smile was mirrored back at her. 

"Of course I do, Ruby. I still- I still lo… I-"

Ruby leant forwards and their lips met, finally. Weiss stepped back, hand sliding up into Ruby's longer hair and pulling her closer. Ruby's hands fell to her waist, one rising up her back and pulling her closer.

This kiss wasn't anything hot, steamy or sexual. It was one of pure love, loss and mourning for each other, and at the same time, pure happiness at finally being back together.

Qrow sighed and turned around, smiling at his blonde niece who had shook her head, a smile stretching on her face ,despite the look of longing in her eyes

"You knew?" Qrow asked, walking outside with her in tow, leaving the rest of the group to awkwardly busy themselves in the front room, pretending not to notice the intimate moment before them.

"Psh, yeah! I lived with them, and I'm not blind."

He barked a small laugh, and took another swig.

"Don't worry, kiddo. You'll find her again soon."

Yang balked and tried to keep her face straight.

"W-what who what I don't know what you-"

"Yeah, spare me the act. I'm not blind either, Yang. You Xiao Long's always have a thing for the dark haired ladies, right?"

Yang blushed and didn't reply.

Qrow looked through the windows, observing as Ruby and Weiss stopped their intimate embrace, but were still in each other's arms, foreheads resting against each other, massive smiles blazing against tear stained faces.

"... And the Rose's clearly have a thing for lighter haired folk, can't say I'm shocked."

Ruby took Weiss' hand and pulled her to her room, and he looked down with a sad smile. Yang touched his arm and he met her gaze.

She hugged him, and after an awkward pause, he hugged her back. 

They were almost all together again, and she couldn't wait for the last teammate to come back, no matter how angry she was at her.

No, not angry… no, upset. That's a better word. Despite this, she still can't… can't  _ wait,  _ to see Blake again.

She tightened her grip on Qrow, and he hugged her back even tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just cute, haven't written for RWBY since my old account on fanfiction dot net, (#IKindaNeglectedAxinite15) and I got hyped, sue me lmao  
> (please don't i am so poor)


End file.
